


How can you mend a broken heart?

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume intenta idear una manera de escapar de un youkai cuando Tanuma aparece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can you mend a broken heart?

**Author's Note:**

> El título es por la canción de Bee Gees del mismo nombre, pero fue la versión de Al Green la que me inspiró este fic.

Natsume miraba por la ventana desde su salón, observando con relativa calma al youkai que lo esperaba afuera bajo un árbol. No parecía tener buenas intenciones. Quizás si salía por alguna de las ventanas traseras…

\- ¿Natsume? – escuchó una voz familiar hablarle a su espalda.

\- ¡Ah! Tanuma… - musitó un poco nervioso, no esperando encontrarse con nadie y menos a alguien tan importante para él justo cuando un espíritu lo acosaba – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Me tocó la limpieza de mi salón. Estaba a punto de irme a casa cuando te vi. ¿Sucede algo? – ante el cabeceo negativo y una sonrisa forzada supo que algo andaba mal –… ¿Es un youkai? – se acercó a la ventana para asomarse y apenas si pudo distinguir en el suelo una sombra que parecía estarlos mirando.

-¿Cómo se ve? – preguntó Tanuma.

\- ¿Uh? –

\- Su apariencia… - pidió apenado.

Por la cara que Natsume había puesto supo que no quería contestarle, que no deseaba arrastrarlo en sus asuntos por temor a que saliera lastimado. Pero para Tanuma eso era lo de menos, en realidad, él quería ser quien protegiera a Natsume de los youkais. Y aunque estaba consciente de que su poder no era suficiente para ello, no le importaba, quería serle útil en todo lo posible.

\- Es grande y con muchos ojos – dijo sin querer entrar en detalles. Era un youkai realmente aterrador, y si no quería que Tanuma lo viera, menos que se lo imaginara.

\- Entiendo… ¿Ya pensaste en cómo vamos a salir? –

\- No te preocupes. Él me quiere a mí, no te hará daño si no te ve conmigo – sonrió como si lo tomase a la ligera – Sal tú primero, yo iré después –

\- Natsume… ¿en verdad piensas que voy a dejarte solo? – cuestionó Tanuma con el ceño fruncido, realmente indignado de que el rubio evitara su ayuda –… Ya sé que no puedo ver a los youkais, y que mi poder espiritual es pobre, y que posiblemente jamás seré ni la mitad de fuerte que tú o Natori - bajó la mirada y cerró los puños, sintiéndose algo incompetente - También sé que soy inútil y a veces un estorbo – después lo miró a los ojos – ¡Pero también quiero protegerte! Al menos déjame intentarlo… – terminó de decir temblando un poco, nervioso. Tenía bastante tiempo que quería hablar sobre eso con Natsume pero éste siempre estaba adormilado, casando o pasando tiempo con sus amigos, no quería molestarlo con tonterías como esas. Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraban completamente solos en la escuela y en esa situación, no pudo evitar decirlo todo de golpe.

\- Tanuma… - Natsume no supo inmediatamente qué decir, aquellas palabras le pincharon el corazón. No pretendió en ningún momento hacer sentir mal a Tanuma y le irritó y se sintió peor al saber que intentando mantenerlo a salvo lo hacía sentir de esa manera – ¡N-no eres un inútil! ¡Tampoco un estorbo! Es sólo que… ¡esto es un problema mío! No sería correcto involucrarte… Eres de las personas más importante para mí, y jamás podría perdonarme si algo te sucediera por mi culpa – miró al piso y escondió la mirada, muy avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir, aunque esperando que eso fuese suficiente para Tanuma y que desistiera de ponerse en peligro.

\- Soy importante para ti – murmuró el moreno con cierto alivio y una sonrisa tranquila. Entonces tomó a Natsume de las manos y lo miró con suma seriedad – Pues tú también eres muy importante para mí, y por eso te pido que confíes en mí… ¿Natsume? ¿Qué tienes? – inquirió al percatarse de que el rubio seguía con la mirada perdida pero ahora con las mejillas coloradas.

Natsume se sorprendió así mismo no retrocediendo al tacto de otro ser humano. Pero se trataba de Tanuma; la única persona a laque le permitía sentarse a su lado a la hora del almuerzo, al único que le dejaba tomarlo del hombro si quería descansar o simplemente apoyarse, al único al que en ese momento se le aferró fuertemente para que no se soltasen sus manos. No obstante, una de las manos se desganchó pero sólo para dirigirse ahora a su mejilla derecha, sintiendo después unos labios sobre los suyos.

Natsume abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, casi a punto de empujar a Tanuma con la mano que tenía libre por puro instinto, mas logró contenerse a causa de una nueva sensación en su boca. Y paulatinamente cerró los parpados, percibiendo mejor la calidez de los labios de Tanuma y la mezcla de sus respiraciones agitadas, y también cómo la mano en su mejilla cambiaba de posición hacia su cintura.

Natsume sabía que eso estaba mal. Sin importar cuánto hubiese deseado ese beso (y mucho más) sabía que una posible relación con Tanuma sería casi imposible y desastrosa. Era más que seguro que los youkais se enterarían de él y querrían llegar al Libro de los Amigos por medio de chantajes o lastimándolo. Nada aterraba más a Natsume que eso.  
Pero Tanuma no desistía.

Lo que al principio fue un inocente beso de apoyo pronto se convirtió en uno más apasionado y deseoso; mas no un deseo carnal sino emocional, uno que intentaba romper las barreras impuestas por decepciones y miedos en el corazón de Natsume; uno que le hiciera saber que todo estaría bien sin importar las complicaciones venideras y que siempre estaría a su lado, y… de pronto acabó.  
Algo golpeó en el hombro a Tanuma haciéndolo caer al piso y de paso arrastrando consigo al de ojos avellana (debido a que seguían tomados de la mano).

\- ¡Nyanko-sensei! – exclamó Natsume, molesto, al darse cuenta que fue su supuesto guardián quien los había interrumpido.

\- Ponta… - musitó Tanuma logrando sentarse, ciertamente aliviado que no se tratara de algún otro espíritu.

\- ¡¿Pueden decirme qué rayos está pasando aquí?! – exclamó el gato más que irritado – ¡Natsume! ¡Estaba preocupado por el Libro de los Amigos porque no llegabas a casa! Y vengo a buscarte a la escuela, incluso me deshago de un youkai que estaba fuera, ¡y me encuentro con que dejas que Tanuma te coma! ¡Creí que teníamos un trato! ¡Yo te comería y entonces el Libro de lo Amigos sería mío! –

\- ¿Que me coma…? – inquirió dubitativo, y entonces entendió a lo que se refería – ¡Tanuma no me estaba comiendo! Eso era…un… beso – murmuró con el rostro totalmente rojo de pena y mirando hacia otro lado. El moreno tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- ¿Un beso? – repitió Madara un tanto confundido - ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a ese acto de juntar sus bocas cuando dos humanos se gustan? Uff, ya veo. Por la forma tan salvaje con lo que lo hacían pensé que intentaban comerse uno al otro. Lo siento. Fue un malentendido de mi parte – dijo, y comenzó a caminar fuera del salón mientras que los otros dos se morían vergüenza tras escucharlo decir eso – Oh, Tanuma, por cierto –

\- ¿S-sí? – inquirió curioso por la seriedad con la que lo llamó.

\- Será mejor que eleves ese poder espiritual débil tuyo. No quiero tener que cuidar de ti también, ¿entendido? –

\- ¡Entendido! - contestó tal cual cabo a un general.  
Tras marcharse el gato Tanuma ayudó a Natsume a levantarse del piso.

\- Natsume… ¿Qué es el Libro de los Amigos? –

\- Ah, eso…Um… - tras pensarlo un momento recordó lo seguro que se había sentido minutos antes, durante el beso... Entonces supo que valdría la pena intentarlo – Tanuma, ¿quieres venir hoy a cenar a mi casa? –

El moreno sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Vamos? –dijo, y le ofreció una mano para caminar juntos. Natsume la aceptó gustoso.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en 2013. Gracias por leer.


End file.
